Love Square: Fate?
by BlueeMoon
Summary: Samazu; hated by everyone...? Natsu; a dictator's son. Lucy; being hunted down by the dictator.  Gray;in love with Her. Lisanna; determined to get the prince...  Full Summary Inside.Who'll it be in the end? Kinda may be OOC.. INCLUDES OC, MAIN.
1. The Beginning of It All: PROLOGUE

Full Summary;; Natsu, "the prince of Fiore", has his father rule as a dictator. Samazu, Natsu's twin, is hated by Natsu for doing something that destroyed their father. What exactly did Samazu do? To become more superior, his father killed all mages. All mages that are still alive were hunted and killed. Lucy and Mirajane are one of the only mages left that aren't Dragneels. One day, stuck up Natsu gets bored and decides to go on a 'vacation'. On his vacation, he meets Lucy and her close friends, Lisanna and Gray. As arrogant as he is, he tries to swoon Lucy. Now, Lucy isn't that able to convince. Natsu is determined to make her fall in love with him... but is it really Natsu? Lucy's friend Gray definitely won't allow it. A Triangle…or Square…Or Hexagon? of Love forms, everything secretive and forbidden. What is the fate of them? BEWARE. Story changes by itself, may not exactly go with the summary. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is my first published FanFiction! LoL, finished the first chapter, Yeayahh.! (((: Dedicated to: Savvy ;] If you're reading this, enjoi! Took me a while cuz I was on writers block.. :I LoL (:<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Land of Fiore; a beautiful and magical place. All was peaceful until one day the Dragneels' of the West attacked. Everything was in havoc, many dead or injured. Villages were raided and set on fire. The democracy crumbled and was overtaken by dictatorship. The only mages in Fiore were to be the 'royals', known as the Dragneels. All other mages were targeted, and sentenced to death.<em>**

_3 DAYS PRIOR._

_In the main city of Fiore, Magnolia, a noble mage is packing, knowing what has been coming. She finishes putting necessities into a small bag, and walks towards a little crib of gold silk. Under a bundle of blankets is a small child, softly sleeping. The woman looks at the little fragile being, her face full of love for the little girl. She smiles, tears falling from her hazel brown eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy," The young mother says, caressing the young girl's face. She carefully picks up Lucy, knowing that it would be the last time that she would be able to see her beautiful girl. She would never get to see her grow, to see her become a mage. The mage cradles the small fragile child and takes out a small, velvet box from a locked drawer. She opens it, revealing an intricate necklace. The necklace had a piercing blue stone, rapped in silver vines with glints of diamond that connected to the chain. She slowly took the necklace out of its encasement and slipped it onto the small neck of her child, tucking the pendant under the blankets which hid it from sight. She checks the time, seeing that she had taken too much time to prepare. The woman grabs the bag she had packed, still holding onto Lucy. _

_As the sun sets, she hurries down an alleyway, where a shadowed figure stands. "Mirajane, that is you?" The woman asks the hooded figure. The figure steps out of the dark and into the moonlight, pulling off its hood. Under the cloak was a young, teenage girl with pure, white hair and sea blue eyes._

"_Yes, it is I," The girl named to be Mirajane responds, "Are you sure you do not want to come, Layla? If you stay here, you will surely be executed for being a mage." Mirajane adds, "I am certain that your daughter Lucy would rather have her mother escort her until she is of age."_

_Layla, the mother of Lucy, sighs. "I am afraid that won't be able to happen. Knowing that the Dragneels will strike, there is nothing to do but wait. They have to much power, and will overtake. Being of noble blood, and wife of the Head Master in the Council, I am of certain that my husband and I will be the first to be targeted. By the time Lucy is an adult, she will have to fight the Dragneels for the freedom of Fiore. But then again, it is all her choice if she wants to take on her destiny. I will leave her in your hands, as you will both need to keep the secret of being mages to yourselves. You never know who to trust, nowadays. So please, protect her as much as you can. Here are her spirit keys," Layla opens her small bag and takes out a small ring of keys; some gold, some silver. Each key had a different design and shape. She places the keys into Mirajane's open hand, the keys lightly jingling. Mirajane puts the keys in her boots, keeping it in a small pocket that hid possessions that weren't meant to be found. "Now, tell her all when she reaches the age of 15 and give her the keys," Layla says, her face showing no emotions. "It is time that you should flee. Curfew is almost being held," Layla looks at her child, kissing the still sleeping child on the forehead. She hands Lucy over to Mirajane, and thanks her for everything. Mirajane nods, covering the baby under her cloak. Layla turns around, disappearing in the haunting mist of night. Mirajane also turns around, heading for the gates of Magnolia. _


	2. Lisanna & Gray

**Hello Everyone! ((: Second chapter, finally. I would have updated yesterday, but for some reason wouldn't let me upload the chapter onto Document Manager... T.T But the problem is solved, so here it is! And I want to warn all you guys, I write like it's a novel, so... Mwahahaa...**

**Anyways, I'd like to give shout outs to:**

xXhelenahillXx- Thanks for the feedback and everything- Don't worry, Natsu will be in it soon, but not this chapter. T.T I appreciate your feedback! xD

Senbei x Cup Ramen- I'm glad you'll continue to read on, I'll try not to disappoint you! (:

PINKhairedBADASS-Ahh, it's not amazing as yours! {:

aznpandaz- Ahh, ikr? Maybee. We'll see... I'm not even sure who she's going to end up with! ^.o (Just go with the flow!) And thanks for reading! ;)

Savvychann8D- Thanxx! Ahh, no prob. You listened to me babble about it a lot, soo... & It just comes to me... Like how a dog comes to you when you have food... :DDD (I'm sooo off topic.)

**Thanks, you guys REALLY made my day! :) (too many smileys...)**

Now, soak it all up.! C;**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>14 YEARS LATER…<span>

"Mirajane! I'm going to town, okay? I'll be back at noon!" Lucy ran out the door of her small cottage that she shared with Mirajane, her unofficial guardian.

"Okay," Mirajane replied as Lucy slammed the door shut. "Such a joyful girl, she is…" Mirajane whispered softly to herself. She got up from the seat she was sitting on at the kitchen table and walked to a small calendar posted on the decaying wall. "Time is running out…" Mira sighed, still staring at what was written. _July 1__st__: Lucy's Birthday! ~15~ _Apparently, time was not in her favor. She would soon have to tell Lucy of everything. Mira remembered how Lucy would always ask about her parents and such. All Mirajane could tell her was that they died. When Lucy grew, she knew not to question about her past anymore.

Fourteen years ago, Lucy's mother Layla asked Mirajane to flee the city to a small town, Akemi, where they would change their last names to White. Mirajane admired Layla, someone who gave her advice and consoled her when she was upset. Layla was like a mother to her. She agreed, to make up for all Layla had done for her. After raising Lucy, Mira became fond of her. She looked exactly like her mother.

Mirajane walked upstairs, the stairs creaking softly. There were two rooms, Lucy and her having one to themselves. Downstairs was a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Though it was sometimes crowded and claustrophobic, it still sufficed to their needs. Mira walked into the door to the left, which was her room. Her room had many things, but it really only held a few prized possessions. She took out a box from her bedside drawer and opened it to reveal pictures. On top of the stack was a picture of a white-haired girl around 16 on the left, and a blonde girl around 30 on the right who was holding a small baby girl. They were both smiling, as the baby slept comfily in its mother's arms. Mirajane smiled, thinking of the times she had with Layla. A tear slowly dropped onto the picture, as Mira burst out crying. "Why," She sobbed, "Why did you have to die?" She curled up in a ball on her bed, still holding the picture tightly in her right hand.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked next to a river, balancing on a beam. "Be careful, Lucy!" A fisherman yelled to her, fishing on the side of a small boat in the water. She looked up at him, smiling. Her hair was a wave of gold flames in the wind as she continued to walk. She jumped off the beam and entered a small pub called <em>Fairy Tail.<em> She was welcomed by the sound of arguing and yelling. She felt comfortable here, surrounded by friends and all- it was home.

Many faces were familiar and common, an occasional stranger here and there. The place was crowded and small, filled with an aroma of cigarettes and beer. The floors were wood and the walls a pale color with papers and ads. To the left was a bar that sold alcohol and soda. Everywhere else was crowded with small tables and chairs.

Lucy walked towards the bar, sitting next to a boy and a girl her age. She ordered a root beer and turned to face the girl and boy. "Hey Lisanna, Gray," Lucy said to her two best friends. The girl looked up, staring at Lucy with her deep blue eyes. She had short, white hair and wore a striped shirt with black shorts and sneakers. Lucy looked the opposite of Lisanna, wearing a white sleeveless shirt that was outlined with blue, a blue skirt, and black boots that reached to her knees. She smiled at Lucy.

"Heya," The girl named Lisanna replied back. She held a newspaper, _The Akemi Times._ She looked back down and started reading a column in the paper. The boy sitting next to Lisanna waved and grinned at Lucy. The boy, Gray, had spiky black hair and wasn't wearing any shirt. He had on green pants and black boots.

Lucy pointed at his chest. "Uh, Gray, you have no shirt on again…" Gray looked down at his chest, surprised as if he had never seen it before. Which is an unlikely story since he had a habit of stripping down unknowingly. As a child, he grew up in the cold mountains so he easily got hot in the village where he's unadjusted to the temperature.

"Shit!" Gray cursed as he looked around for his shirt. Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other and started giggling until the giggles turned into large bursts of laughter.

Lucy held her stomach, gasping for air. "Hey," She smiled, saying "no cursing allowed!" She put a lock of hair behind her ear and grinned.

"Sorry, that rule doesn't apply to me." Gray said, glaring at her,

"Sure," Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. But if Ul heard you, she'd slap you right on the head." Gray's eyes widened, and Lucy and Lisanna burst out laughing once again. Lyon, Gray's brother, walked up to the three, also reading the newspaper. He had white-blue hair and black eyes and wore only navy boxers. Like Gray, he had a stripping problem.

"Lyon, you need clothes…" Lisanna stated. Lyon looked at himself, only to shrug. Lucy rubbed her temple, tired of seeing the same thing every day.

"Boys…" Lucy said to herself, something only for herself to hear.

"Hey," Lyon said, staring at the newspaper. "Can you believe that they're still hunting down mages? They should know by now that they're all extinct."

"Well, not all." Lisanna said. "A few can be in hiding. But personally, I think it's stupid how fourteen years ago the Dragneels killed all of the mages just to be more powerful. Millions of people were killed in less than a week."

"Pshh, I'm glad I'm not a mage. If so, I'd be dead by now!" Lucy yelled, folding her arms, unaware of the truth. Gray looked away and Lisanna nodded.

Lyon read off the paper again. "Seems that they're looking for a certain mage this time." Gray stiffened and Lisanna sighed.

"Again? Ughhh," Lisanna exclaimed. Lyon nodded.

"A female, who should be around our age, 14." Lyon told them. Gray relaxed a little bit. "Apparently she was the child of the Head Master of the Council in Magnolia and his wife, Layla, who was of pure noble blood. They were both killed, but the daughter was missing from the house. Now they're hunting the girl down, rewarding millions to those who capture her."

"Wow…" Gray said, sighing. "I feel bad for this girl. Needs to be in hiding for the rest of her life if she wants to live." Lucy nodded. She was sure glad that she wasn't this girl. Lucy glanced at the clock, seeing that it was ten minutes after noon.

"Dang it! I'm late! I'll see you guys later?" Lucy said, running towards the door.

"Okay, bye!" Lisanna yelled back as Lyon and Gray nodded. Lucy opened the door and ran through the streets. A gust of wind comes, slamming the door back into its place.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I dunnoo, but someonee seems a LITTLE suspicious... (read between the lines.!) And I know... They're very Out Of Character... T.T Oh well. Things might be a little sloww for a while, I need reaching climax and to explain the 'situation'. The next chapter will most likely be about Natsu since this one was Lucy... :) Hope it wasn't TOO boringg. If so, im so sorryy. T.T<strong>

Sooo, REVIEWW REVIEW REVIEW! -BlueeMoon.


	3. Natsu & Samazu

**Deciding that I would Just Go With The Flow, I went on with the story. After all, the story writes itself. xDD Now here's Chapter 3! the conversations may be a little confusing, so I'll explain a little bit at the end. Dedicated to:**

AznPandaz

xXhelenahillXx

Footster26

Senbei X Cup Ramen

PINKhairedBADASS

shortii.x3

saya

Lili-AnimeFreakk

Snowy Blue Ice

**&&' Wondering about Gray.? Ahhaa, You'll just have to wait. . xDD**

**Here It Is! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fourteen years ago, the Dragneels of the West raided the Land of Fiore, a democracy, and overruled as a dictator. The Dragneels was a powerful family, full of mages and a few dragon slayers. At the top of the ranks was Igneel Dragneel, a man so powerful that his nickname was "The King of Dragons." By his side, rules Queen Grandine. The King of Dragons used to be calm, caring, and considerate until something changed him. He became cruel and punished anyone who opposed him. That was when he raided Fiore. The reason is still unknown for his change of heart.<p>

In a castle located in the center of Magnolia is the home of the all and mighty Dragneels. "Wendy!" Natsu yelled, bursting through her bedroom doors without knocking. Natsu was the first child, a fire dragon slayer that was 16 years old. Natsu wore a big coat full of puke green ruffles and a big collar that reached his neck. He had on big baggy green and yellow striped pants that didn't match his shirt…. at all. His pink hair didn't help his outfit at all, either. "Please, get me out of this thing!" Wendy was only merely 12, a sky dragon slayer. Wendy was lying on her big, silky comforter-adorned bed reading a magazine. She looked up, quite amused at how silly and hilarious her brother looked.

"Wow… What happened here? I didn't know you joined the circus." Wendy said with her face lit up. She closed the magazine and came closer to Natsu to examine the mess. She pulled her blue hair that resembled her mother's, Grandine, back into a pony tail.

"The butlers and maids were making me try some clothes on…" Natsu said in disgust. "Most revolting clothes I've ever seen. Belongs in the trash…"

"Now, it's not that bad…" Wendy emphasized. She laughed, holding her stomach. "Ok, it's really bad," The back of the shirt had knots tied, as the butlers tried to tighten the shirt to make it more appealing… Which didn't really work.

Wendy tried pulling at one of the knots, giving up after a few minutes of struggle. "Uh, Natsu," She said.

"What, Wendy?"

"How's….How's Samazu?"

Natsu jerked, surprised that Wendy figured out about him. "Let's not talk about _that _thing." He said with his voice strange and stone-like.

Wendy quickly changed the subject, knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of Natsu. "Why… Why didn't you just burn it off?"

"Huh?" Natsu said, at first wondering what she was talking about. After a few moments, he realized she was talking about the shirt."Oh yeah, I can do that! Thanks Wendy!" Natsu raced into the corridor, laughing his head off.

"Wow," Wendy said, as she watched her insane brother running down the hall hysterically. "There is something seriously wrong with him…." She closed her door and hopped back on to her bed, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Natsu walked around the garden of the castle, changed into his regular attire. He had on a black vest-like waistcoat with a gold-yellow lining and a scarf that had white scales. His father, Igneel had given it to him when he was 7, when Igneel was still normal. He also had on short white trousers that went down to his knees and black sandals.<p>

The garden was full of roses and greenery. In the middle were a pond and a bench. On the outskirts were paths and walkways that intersected. To the side was a white gazebo that had climbing vines which encircled the whole object. The birds chirped cheerfully as Natsu sat down in the gazebo. He had on a serious face, which was rarely seen. He looked up as a boy sat down next to him. "Hello Samazu-San." Natsu said.

The boy, Samazu had pink hair, like Natsu, but it was flat when Natsu's was spiky. Other than that, they looked the same. Samazu grinned. "Hey, Natsu! What's with the face? No –san, there's need to be so formal, after all," Samazu said with a strange tone. "We are twins."

"Sorry, but I don't remember being related to someone like you." Natsu said, as cold as stone.

"Aw, come on. That was quite a while ago. I was a baby. Don't be such a drag!" Samazu put his hands up in exasperation.

Natsu glared at him with his fierce black eyes, anger filling him. "It may have happened a long time ago, but I still won't forgive you. You're the reason all this happened. You're the reason all these innocent people died!" Natsu got up from his chair, facing Samazu.

"Actually, it's not like _I _killed them. You should be mad at the mast murderer, not me. And it was bound to happen, anyway."

"He is _not _a murderer. And it was _bound to happen?_ How exactly? Besides killing millions, you changed him! He would never be like this if it weren't for you! You destroyed Father! You should have never been born."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I don't really care." Samazu rolled his eyes, but inside he was hurt.

Natsu snorted out fire and grabbed Samazu at the corners of his shirt (collar). "You," Natsu whispered fiercely. "You are a disgrace to the family." His right fist lit up with fire, a blur of red blazes heading to Samazu's face. Samazu dodged the fire fist and hit Natsu hard in the stomach with his own fire that was blue. Samazu was also a fire dragon slayer.

"Remember," Samazu said. "I am more powerful and have had more training. I have the upper deck, and you can't do anything about it." Samazu dusted himself off as Natsu was on the ground, holding his stomach tightly in pain. "Seeing that you need some time to clear that small mind of yours, I'm going on a vacation. Farewell, little one. Say hi to Wendy for me." Samazu put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

"You don't deserve Wendy! Hey! I'm not done with you!" Natsu yelled, trying to get up. Samazu waved his hand, still walking back into the castle. Natsu sighed, yelling rude things at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Summary::: In the beginning, Natsu comes to Wendy to help him with some knots in the back of his shirt. While attempting to help, Wendy asks Natsu about someone named Samazu. Natsu doesn't answer and theirs an uncomfortable silence so Wendy changes the subject. Later, Natsu meets the person named "Samazu" who turns out to be Natsu's twin. The only difference between the two is that Natsu's hair is spiky when Samazu's is flat. Natsu for some reason holds a grudge on Samazu, claiming that he destroyed their father and killed many people. Samazu is a fire dragon slayer like Natsu, except that his fire is blue and more advanced. Samazu says that Natsu needs to clear his head, and leaves to let Natsu calm down. Deep down, Samazu is hurt that his twin hates him so much.<strong>

**You'll learn the reasons and mysteries later on! xD**

Any questions? Message or Review me. Thanks for sticking with the story! :)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

And should I make more updates with shorter chapters or long chapters, but update rarely? xD


	4. Hurt & Hated

**Ahh, sorry it took me soo long! I've been doing homework, then got testing. T.T **

**Anyways, here's a short chapter. Next, Lucy & Samazu meet! But no worries, Natsu comes in after a while. ((:**

Want longer chapters & less updates, or short chapters & more updates? :T Leemee Know, And FT Pairings!

**Dedications To:**

shortii.x3

Savvychan8D

PINKhairedBADASS

dragonzftw

lovessweets

Senbei Cup X Ramen

**HARIGATOU FOR ALL OF YOU SUPPORT! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU AND SAMAZU<strong>

Samazu walked into his bedroom and started packing his stuff, ignoring the piercing glances coming from the maids and butlers. He was used to this, and acted as if he didn't care. He knew that really, he would never be accepted. Not by his brother, not by his family, and definitely not by his country.

Samazu and Natsu were twins, which was always frowned upon in the society. Long time ago, it was a dark age. Something happened during that age that made twins a disgrace. Many don't know the reason why anymore, since the history of the dark ages was forbidden to speak of. When the Queen, Grandine, had twin boys, everyone was shocked and surprised. Usually, one of the twins would be killed off. That would be the one that is the weakest at birth. Originally, Samazu was the weakest. They were going to execute him, but Grandine was against it. Instead, Samazu would be Natsu's shadow. He would be able to live freely and such, but never by his name. He was to be Natsu. That's how Samazu got his name, as it meant 'summers.' Not one summer, but another one. A second one.

Natsu despised Samazu. Everyone knew it. Everyone backed him up too. All the butlers and maids treated Natsu with love and respect, when all Samazu got was…nothing, except hatred and glaring. Samazu always knew that when he left a room, the maids in there would talk about him.

And now he just needed to get away from all of it. The only ones that ACTUALLY liked him was his mother, Grandine, and Wendy. But Natsu never let Samazu near Wendy, even though Samazu would win Natsu in a fight whatsoever. Samazu just left it alone, trying to cause as less drama as he could. Grandine was so severely ill that no one was allowed to see her. Everything felt like millions of boulders weighing on his shoulders, and he wanted to drop them as soon as he could. He needed to get away.

Samazu left the capitol, Magnolia, and everything else he had. If he was lucky, he would be able to come back as a hero. As he walked out of the city's gates, he grinned. Even though he only had a pocket full of cash and an old rustic watch, he was content. He secretly had a mission, but he wouldn't worry about that now. First on his list was to get a job, which he had no idea on what to do. He walked down a dirt road, winding between the trees and adapting to the forest's flow. The road to a small town called Akemi.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 More Reviews For The Next Chapter! ((:<strong>


	5. Akemi

**Ahh**~~ **Sorry it took so longg... I was doing it piece by piece and I had to keep rereading the chapter to make sure it sounded okay... (Sorry if you get confused...)**

&&' **By the way, Samazu is the one in FT that talks to Lucy, not Natsu. People just think it's "Natsu".**

**Shouts to:**

**dragonzftw**

**shortii.x3**

**xXhelenahillXx**

**PINKhairedBADASS**

**Savvychann8D**

**Thank you Sooo Sooo much for everything! I wouldn't be able to continue without you guys. Motivation! xDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AKEMI<span>  
><strong>

Natsu had gone to his room also after speaking with Samazu. He didn't plan to let his brother go on a vacation alone. He would follow him, and get out of that rotten castle he was supposed to call "home." Natsu had never been out of the castle grounds for anything, ever in his life. He was going to change that.

He packed a few stuff into a sack and waited at the castle gate for Samazu to come, hiding behind bushes off to the side. Their father never really cared about what Samazu did, so he could practically do anything as long as it didn't hurt Natsu's name. On the other hand, Natsu was always given high expectations and was always constantly watched. Natsu absolutely hated it. Surely, the whole castle would be a big pot of mess after they find out that Natsu had left without consent. Natsu was prepared for the punishment when he'd come home.

By the time Samazu came, Natsu was on the ground rolling in the grass out of boredom. His spiky pink hair was now full of green, sticking out all sides. Samazu waved at the men guarding the gate from atop of a tower and the walls were separated for his departure. Natsu was about to just charge out of the gates, reckless as he was, when he decided that probably wasn't the best idea. That would have just led him to a failure, and he would have been caught.

Instead, he tip-toed up the stairs of the guard tower and put the soldiers guarding the door into a deep sleep. He slipped a potion into them so that they would forget what happened when they woke up. Natsu opened the door to the main quarters and quickly knocked out the soldiers silently, one by one. He gave the rest some potion and opened the gate for himself. As he walked down the stairs and to the gate, he grinned.

"I," He said, "Am such an AWESOME ninja." He laughed and jogged down the road drowned with the smell of his brother. He was glad to be a dragon slayer at these kinds of times. "He's going to… Akemi? Weird name," Natsu shrugged it off and walked down the small dirt road that was lined up with sakura trees. It was almost the end of spring, and the last of the beautiful petals were gently flowing down in a rain of pink snow. "He mustn't be that far, I only left about five minutes later…" Natsu said, whispering to the light wind. He trotted down the path, until he decided to camp after it got dark. He stopped, and slid his back down a trunk of a tree. Exhausted, he slowly slipped into the darkness.

Natsu woke up to a bright light and the sound of birds chirping in his ears. He cupped his eyes with his hands, shading them from the bright morning sun. He squinted out to the distance, for a moment puzzled why he was in a forest. He snapped, remembering that he was following his brother. _He probably reached Akemi already, but I still have quite some distance to go… _He said to himself. He got up and dusted off some dirt and a couple of blossoms that had fallen on him.

"_Achooo!_" Natsu sneezed loudly, scaring birds from the trees. He wiped his nose, frowning. _Crap, I probably got a cold by sleeping without a blanket last night. Guess I was so tired that I completely knocked out. _Natsu shrugged, thinking that it was the least of his worries. He continued down the path, until hours later the path widened up to three paths. There was an old wooden post sign at each path, reading the town it led to. To the right was Hiraku, to the left was Kasumii, and in the middle Akemi. He walked down the middle, hoping that he would reach the town quickly. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do at that time was sleep. He slowly stopped walking, his eyes drooping. A hummingbird's buzz was the last he heard of before he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Samazu walked through Akemi's town, full of liveliness and warmth. He felt welcomed. He had reached the town early in the morning, as he used a potion to boost his power. He used the boost to push himself with fire like a shuttle rocketing. By the time he was out of power, he had already reached the town. On the outskirts were farms full of sheep and pigs. There were stables full of dragonsteeds, flying dragon horses. Brown and cream-colored dragonsteeds were common, but pure black or white were rare. There was once a legend that there was a diamond rainbow-colored dragonsteed. It was supposedly the most beautiful creature you could lay your eyes on, and was the most sacred animal. It could only be seen by its master, which it chose, and the ones it wanted to be seen by.<p>

Samazu looked around the town, seeing that he was at the trading market. There, the street was full of carts and small shops. Some had home-made jewelry, little trinkets, dolls, antiques, and foods such as takoyaki and meatbuns.

He nibbled on a meatbun he had purchased as he strolled down the busy path full of merchants. He came across a few giggling girls that were staring at him with big eyes and hearts. He raised his eyebrow, _Huh; I wonder how this would go…_ He smiled at the group, and winked. They all gasped; the giggling getting even louder. They all whispered in a small little pack until one was pushed out and into Samazu.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" The girl blushed, still holding Samazu by his shirt. He grinned, looking down at the little embarrassed girl.

"Nah, it's fine," He said. "Really," The girl backed away, hearts in her eyes. The group all rushed to him, loving his nice and cool personality. The girls start asking him questions, clinging on to him as though they were afraid he would run off and away from them. The little "posse" slowly moved, inching towards the pub, Fairy Tail.

_ This is going to be fun._ Samazu laughed, putting on some sunglasses he just got.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into Fairy Tail the next day, entering with her best friends Lisanna and Gray. When they entered, they heard loud and annoying giggles coming from the back of the guild. There was a big swarm of girls, surrounding someone. Lucy heard a male voice coming from the group; someone that was obviously flirting with the girls. She rolled her eyes, looking as if she was about to gag. She stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger at it while crossing her eyes.<p>

"Yuck," Lucy yelled, only loud enough for a few people to hear. "People like that just sickens me. Anyone have a barf bag?"

Gray laughed. He was glad to have friends like Lucy and Lisanna. They weren't superficial and materialistic like other girls. Lisanna nodded. "What kind of girls would suck up to a guy like that? It's just….ugh. Someone kill me now, this sight is horrendous." Lucy nodded, agreeing with her friend.

The three walked up to the big group, trying to peer over all the girls to see the "heavenly" and "awesome" guy the girls were screeching about. In the middle of the posse was a boy with daggering blue eyes and flaming straight pink hair. He crossed his legs, his eyes masked with dark grey sunglasses. He had on frayed jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He ruffled his hair and took off his sunglasses, all the girls squealing. Lucy's heart stopped for a moment. He talked, his deep and warm voice echoing. Lucy felt as though she had seen him before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Lucy crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the site to mask her confusion.

_Couldn't girls keep a sense of pride and not drool over some stupid guy? People these days. _She thought.

Lisanna whispered softly into her right ear."Well, he IS kind of cute. Don't you think?"

Anger bubbled inside of Lucy. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE IS PLAIN HIDEOUS!"

The whole place was filled with an awkward silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Lucy. _Dang it. I did it again._ Lucy rolled her eyes, again. She felt a bunch of hate radiating from the boy's fan girls. The boy that was supposedly "cute" stood up and slowly walked towards her. A path was made, and Lucy shifted her weight on her legs, hoping that she didn't cause drama again.

She felt a warm, hot breath spread over her face. The boy, apparently named "Natsu" tilted her chin up so he could look at her. His face was inches away from her, his piercing blue eyes staring right into Lucy. "Well, I guess we'll have to change that won't we?"

Lucy blushed, for just a second, and was filled with rage again. Who did this guy think he was? She took a small breath, not thinking twice, and slapped him right across his flawless ivory -well now not flawless- face. It echoed in the room, and Lisanna swore she thought everything and everyone in the town stopped for a moment. Natsu's cheek was cherry-red, marked with Lucy's small handprint. Natsu was still holding Lucy's face, so she slapped it away.

"Exactly who do you think you are?" She felt the eyes of every single person in the room pointing at her. "I do apologize for what I said earlier, but I _really_ hate the likes of you so far, acting as if you know me, treating as though every single girl is merely just a toy for you to play with." Gray knew Lucy was serious; she was using her intellectual and olden-day-voice. "It's sickening, so bring it someplace else. Now, may you excuse me." Lucy said, pushing past the crowd and out the door, slamming it hard.

Gray glared at Natsu, knowing that he already hated the guy. Natsu looked at Gray, smiling in a way that pissed Gray off. Lisanna felt the tension and grabbed Gray and led him to the door, trying to catch up with the raging Lucy who had already disappeared from sight.

Natsu laughed, "Ah, no big." The silence was broken and all the girls surrounded Natsu once again, cursing Lucy, asking if he was okay. Natsu nodded (actually Samazu). _Lucy, how you have grown. But I see how you still have the same personality as before. _He smirked, knowing that much would be ahead.

* * *

><p>Lucy stormed through the town, not bothering to stop for a breath. She was furious. She put up her hood on her long, red cape. With her blond hair and red hood flapping in the wind, people would have thought they witnessed Red Riding Hood fleeing from a wolf.<p>

She pushed through crowds at the merchant market, her eyes filling with little drops of tears. She sprinted, ignoring the water across her doll face. Lucy still could not believe him, acting high and mighty. Although, he did remind her of her childhood friend, Loki. Loki left Akemi three years before to travel. Even with his flirtatious attitude, Lucy still liked him, and not in a like, like way. More of as a brother. It was hard for Lucy when he left, even though she wanted to be happy for him.

When she reached the town square, she slowed to a walk. She finally wiped the tears from her cheeks, not knowing why she was crying. _Probably because he acts _exactly_ like Loki… _The square was deserted, unlike on Sundays, and she was glad for that. She didn't really like people seeing her cry.

In the middle of the Square was a white marble fountain. It was silently trickling pure, sparkling water. The fountain had a sculpture of a big, flaming dragon that was breathing fire. The dragon had fierce, harsh eyes that showed no mercy. It was curled around a plaque that had the Dragneel crest. On the side of the fountain was a small fragile man in rags, as though he was begging for the dragon's forgiveness. This was symbolizing that all should bow down to the Dragneels and that they were of higher status.

Lucy _hated_ that fountain, wishing that she could just smash the fountain to pieces. It infuriated her, and what's worse, she didn't know why. She never really was the girl to "worship" the kingdom's royalty. She thought it was horrible to have people ranged by classes and nobility. She grew up with a life that many wished they had, even though it was nothing special. Some people had to be maids and butlers, or even worse, slaves. Lucy once knew people that had taken a few loaves of bread and were taken to whip. Those who survived were taken to work at some mines in the valley for the rest of their lives. It was ridiculous.

After taking a few breaths and wiping her face in the fountain, she continued through the streets. Finally, she reached her sanctuary, the one place she could always relax.

The Meadow.

Lucy looked around; making sure no one would see her. There was a wired fence that had a small hole she could crawl through. She moved a few branches and leaves and made her way through the shrubbery. She finally made it to an opening, a big plain of flowers and grass. Birds were chirping cheerfully and a doe was prancing gleefully in the distance. In the middle of the meadow was a big, green weeping willow. Its arms spread out, it gave shade. To Lucy, it was her friend. The branches pulled in different ways, letting her climb up to the top of the tree. Sometimes, she would peek her head out of the leaves and look across the town and to the mountains and scenery ahead. When she squinted, she could see the shape of the Igneel Castle. She may have hated the Igneels, but she sure did like the Castle.

When she was little, she would daydream in the willow about being a princess living in the castle. She had servants, who would play with her and have a fun time. Her mother would be the queen, and the king would be her father. She made an imaginary mother and father and she would picture how they would look. To her, they were heroes that were caring and loving. Even though Mirajane was like a mother, Lucy would still like to imagine her real parents.

She dozed off in the tree, waking up to a sunset. She had dreamed about her parents again, but it was more of a sad dream. They were walking off to a bright light and she, as a child, was screaming for them to come back. Her mother turned around, smiled, and waved goodbye. They disappeared into the light, leaving Lucy alone, crying.

She woke up to a hot breath on her face. She rubbed her eyes, squinting into deep sapphire-blue eyes. She came to her senses, seeing that Gray was on top of her, intently staring.

"Waahh! Gray, what in the world are you doing on top of me?" Lucy yelled out, surprised at her friend. She blushed and Gray moved off of her and climbed to another branch. He swung his legs back and forth, resting his head on his hands.

"Oh, I was just seeing what I had to do to wake you up. You were sleeping like a rock, seriously!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, getting up from her sleeping position to sit. "Anyways, how'd you know I was here?" Lucy said, folding her arms. "Wait, are you stalking me?"

Gray laughed. "Yeah, that's totally what I'm doing. It's my lifelong mission to create a biography about your life." He said sarcastically. "Ah, of course I'd know where you'd be. Remember when we were little, we discovered this place? Just you and me." Gray smiled.

"Yeah, I remember! Boy, when you were little, I swear, you were sooo obnoxious! But you were still my best friend." Lucy laughed.

"Correction; still am."

"I know, I know. Gosh, so touchy."

Gray huffed, pouting and folding his arms across his chest. "No I'm not. And when you were little you were cute... not that you aren't now! But, well, uhm.." Gray scratched his head, obviously blushing.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled, staring at him so intently that it made him look away. Lucy looked out to the horizon where the sun was setting gently behind clouds. Gray look back at his friend who had a distant look in her eyes. He got off his branch on the tree and slid down to Lucy's. He slowly moved Lucy's gaze from the distance by tilting her chin to him. She stared into Gray's eyes, gentle and soft tears showing. Gray sighed and slowly wiped the small tears from her face with his thumb. Gray pulled her to his side, holding her tightly. Lucy put her head on his shoulder, content in her best friend's arms.

"I miss my parents, even though I have no recollection of them. How can this be? Why, why did they leave me?" Lucy whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loud, all her fears would come alive. Even though most of it had already came true. She felt pain and it wouldn't go away. It would never.

Gray stroked her honey-blond hair, assuring her she was safe. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. Sometimes you didn't need to speak to understand, and he perfectly understood. In this situation, Gray and Lucy were alike. They were both adopted, children without parents. He glanced at her face, seeing that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled at the girl with tears. He felt the pain she felt just by looking at her face.

_If only this girl knew how I felt. If only she knew that she was the one I've loved; The one I still love._ Gray closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze of the night and the swaying of the willow's leaves. If only it could last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaahh, Chapter 5 DONE! :) Wasn't <em>that<em> bad, right? **

I made Lucy cry two times.! xD Mwahahaha, I'm so sadistic.

Anyways, if you're confused, just message me! (or **REVIEW.**)** I tried making the chapter a little longer, but I don't think I succeeded... O.o Lol, I just _reaaallyy_ wanted to load it to see what people say... Okay, Imma stop now. Sooo, til next time, _ciao!_**

-**_Lovee, BlueeMoon. C]_  
><strong>


	6. Twins?

**CHAPTER 6**

Lucy woke up in Gray's arms. They both fell asleep in the weeping willow. They were on a thick branch, Gray's back to the trunk while Lucy was in his arms. She wiped her eyes and looked at Gray, blushing at the site. His head was tilted to the side, his face looking peaceful and stunning. This was the first time in a while that they hung out in the Meadow.

She slowly moved from his arms, trying not to wake Gray up. Lucy quietly climbed down the branches and dropped to the floor. The sun showed that it was already noon. _Dang, we slept late…_ Lucy scratched her head, yawning. She pushed past the bushes and shimmied through the fence. It took her five minutes to reach her house.

She opened the worn down wooden door and loudly walked to the kitchen. Mirajane was at the dining table knitting a scarf. When she saw Lucy she peered up and took off her spectacles that she was wearing. "Ahem," Mira coughed. "And where have _you _been, Lucy?"

Lucy was about to say "Well, I was sleeping with Gray in the meadow." When she realized that wasn't the best idea. Mirajane would have freaked out and thought she meant the wrong way. Mirajane was known in town as someone who was obsessed with matchmaking. Yeah, Lucy didn't want Mirajane to start something that just… shouldn't even start in the beginning. Lucy didn't feel that way about Gray. Just a friend. That's all he was.

"I fell asleep in the meadow…" Lucy said, putting on a big cheesy smile. Mira knew about the meadow but she had never been in it. Mirajane knew that it wasn't her place to be.

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. You sleepyhead." She picked up her glasses and started knitting again. Lucy sighed and ran upstairs. She walked to her room and opened the door. She yawned, wiping her eyes. She glanced at her bed and saw a lump protruding from the blankets. "What…?" Lucy said. She slowly walked towards her bed and pulled the covers down.

In her bed was a sleeping boy. With… pink hair? "Oh, God no." Lucy whined. Not the boy in the bar. He was sleeping…naked. Lucy blushed and quickly pulled the covers back up. He had a warm wet towel over his forehead.

Lucy ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mira! Why is there a _boy_ in my bed?" Lucy yelled, pointing to the ceiling. Mirajane looked at her, confused for a moment.

"Oh, I found him in the forest. Rolled in leaves and all. Had a fever, so I brought him home. Poor thing, isn't it?"

"Gosh, Mira! Don't just bring people home. And why in _my_ bed? Not yours? Or the couch?"

"He's sick! At least give him a decent place to sleep. And I like my bed, thank you very much."

"Ughh. I have to sleep on the couch now."

"Actually, no. You're going to sleep on the floor in your room so you can be there if he needs anything."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you owe me BIG time." Lucy stomped back up the stairs, huffing and mumbling to herself about how life sucks.

She walked back into the room and sat in a chair near her desk. It was weird because Natsu had spiky hair when he had straight hair in the bar. Natsu's eyes flitted open and stared back into Lucy's eyes. His eyes were... black? She could have sworn they were blue in Fairy Tail. And these eyes were more… intense.

Natsu slowly sat up and the towel fell off to the side of the bed. "Where…where am I? Who are you?" He questioned.

"Uh, Lucy? You're in my house, meathead, and you don't know who I am? I smacked you in Fairy Tail because you were drooling over girls?" Lucy said in a mocking tone.

"Huh..?" Natsu said. "Ohh… Samazu!"

Lucy was confused. "Samazu?"

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

"Uhh… care to explain?" Lucy said, getting impatient.

"You met my twin."

Natsu explained the situation, leaving out that they were princes.

Lucy was shocked. Twins… in this age? Usually one of the children was killed right after birth. So, why would Natsu and Samazu _both_ live? They would surely be found out soon enough and taken to be executed.

Natsu said that he followed his brother from home, hoping to find out what he was up to. Lucy knew one thing was for sure, she was glad it wasn't the other boy in her house. That was just a recipe for disaster. She had gotten it all wrong, the Natsu in Fairy Tail was actually Samazu and the real Natsu had fallen ill on the way to Akemi and was in her home. Things became clearer.

After talking for a while, Lucy began to take a liking to the 'real' Natsu. This was the total opposite of what she felt to the other one, Samazu.

Mirajane soon came in to bring in dinner. Natsu's plate was filled with just a small loaf of bread and a wooden bowl of broth while Lucy had rice, carrots, celery, and a side of turkey soup. Lucy snickered while Natsu pouted.

"Not fair. Not fair at all," Natsu whined.

"Ah, shut your yap. Be lucky you've got something." Lucy said as she chomped on her warm food. "It's not my fault your sick. You've got to ease into the food, unless you want to be more sick. _And_you got the bed, so quiet."

Natsu thought about it before going back to his food. They ate in silence. After finishing, Lucy brought the plates down to the kitchen to wash. As she washed the dishes in a bucket of water, Mirajane sat in the candlelight reading a book.

"So, what do you think of Natsu?" Mirajane said, secretly looking over her book to look at Lucy's face. Lucy's face turned to a light rosy pink.

"Huh? What about him?" She said, still scrubbing the already clean plate.

"I heard you guys laughing earlier… Really loudly."

"Yeah," Lucy said nonchalantly. "We're now friends. Kind of."

"What about Gray?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you guys have a… 'thing'?"

"Uh, no? Where'd you get that?"

"I see the way he looks at you. And you two are so comfortable together, it just seems like that's the situation."

"He's just a friend, like a brother. I-" Lucy stopped. "Hey, wait a second! Why do you keep asking me these things? Gosh, Mira!" Lucy hurriedly finished the dishes and walked upstairs.

She opened the door to see Natsu already asleep…on the floor. He apparently rolled himself up in Lucy's blankets and fell of the bed while sleeping. Lucy silently giggled to herself. She had never seen a person so restless in their sleep that they fell on the floor and kept sleeping.

Lucy walked to Natsu and pulled at the blankets to untie him from the mess. She managed, but she couldn't do anything else because the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with Natsu. He was hugging her tightly, holding her close to his body. She became stiff as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

Lucy tried to pull herself from his grip but found that it didn't help at all. She was trapped. Thing was, she kind of liked being in his arms. _Wait a second Lucy! You've just met him, stupid! Come to your senses! _Lucy shook her head, stirring Natsu little bit. _Oops._

Natsu whispered a word in his sleep.

Just one word.

One, which made Lucy freeze to stone.

"_Lisanna,_"

Lucy had stayed up the whole night wondering about that one word he said in his sleep.

Lisanna.

How did he know Lisanna? Surely it wasn't a different one than the one she knew because Lisanna wasn't a common name. What was their relationship? What ticked her off the most was that he had hugged her while calling another girl's name. Oh well, it wasn't Lucy's place to worry about Natsu and whatever he had with Lisanna. Not like she cared either. Or did she?

For hours Natsu didn't let Lucy go, but she was finally able to pry herself from him right before the sun came up. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. Sure that Natsu was asleep; Lucy got some clothes and changed silently. She then moved out of the house and to the bakery in the town.

She said hi to the baker, Boulee, who opened early, and bought a big bread bun filled with oozing cheese. She then proceeded to the meadow where she could relax and think. Gray and her had found the place when they were kids. Lucy remembered it was a few months after Gray moved to Akemi and they became friends.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gray! Look at what I found!"A young Lucy yelled, ushering an also smaller Gray to a fence. "There's a hole, want to see what's on the other side?"Gray bent down to inspect the hole._

"_Sure! Why not?" Gray pulled the wired fence a little higher to make a bigger gap. He put his arms through the hole and crawled through the fence army-style. Lucy followed him, pushing the fence back down to hide the hole. _

_Gray pushed through many green leaves and bushes until he found a wide area. Lucy gasped at the beautiful sight. She had never seen such a beauty, trees and flowers surrounding her with a light and sweet smell that followed. _

_Lucy closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to take a whiff all of all the beautiful scents at once. She could smell the trees, the flowers, the clean air, the beauty._

_She opened her eyes and stared at a small weeping willow in the middle of the meadow. She looked back at Gray and pulled him by the hands to the weak and fragile tree._

_She reached the willow and said to Gray "Let's make the tree grow!" Lucy said, smiling, tilting her head to the side. Gray thought the idea was silly but was mesmerized by Lucy's radiance and smile._

_He sighed, saying "Oh, fine."_

_Lucy jumped up in glee and started walking around the tree, inspecting every single nook and cranny."Let's see…"_

_She made Gray right the details all down on a notepad and then went to a gardening store, where they got soil and a watering can. Even though the soil was super expensive, Lucy still insisted on buying it. She never wanted something this bad. _

_She didn't want the little sick tree to die, she wanted it to grow tall and strong._

_Lucy wanted the weeping willow to live._

_So day after day, Lucy brought Gray to the meadow to water the tree and check its progress. On some days the two would stay and lean on the trunk of the tree and talk or just laze around. Lucy would pick flowers to bring home or listen to Gray read to her. Sometimes Lucy would read to Gray laying her head on his lap while he twirled her hair. These times of the day were Lucy's favorite. _

_After 5 years, the weeping willow grew into a strong and big tree. Lucy and Gray still visited the meadow, but not as much as they did as kids. Lucy felt as if they were growing out of the meadow they basically lived in as children. _

_Things were changing; Lucy and Gray met Lisanna and Gray got a new brother, Lyon. And one day, they just stopped going. _

From time to time when Lucy was upset she would go to the meadow, but alone. She would rarely ever see Gray there. Now, she was going more often. She had more headaches and pain in her chest. She thought of telling Mirajane to see what she could do when Lucy realized that it was best to be quiet so she wouldn't worry Mira or Gray, or Lisanna. She'd sometimes even have nightmares about people calling her name, theirs bloody hands pulling at her feet. She would scream and scream, but no one would come. The nightmares would seem to last forever until Mira would come in to wake her up after hearing Lucy scream. It was torture, and the only place she could get some decent shut-eye was in the meadow.

Lucy went through the fence and walked to the meadow. She climbed up the weeping willow and ate her cheese bun while watching the sun rise. She leaned against the tree, closing her eyes trying to fall asleep. This time, she couldn't sleep. She was completely and absolutely awake. By the time she finished her bread, the sun was up. She hopped down, deciding to go to Fairy Tail.

Walking to the pub, she saw a crowd in the Town Square. "What happening?" Lucy said to herself as she jogged to the crowd. In the middle were Fiore's soldiers. One was in the middle holding a boy around the age of fifteen by his shirt collar. The other soldiers were holding some people back who were trying to save the boy. Others were watching silently, afraid to get in trouble if they spoke up.

The soldier in the middle was yelling at the boy who had dropped a loaf of bread on the floor. Apparently, he had stolen the bread to give to his starving brothers and sisters. Lucy was astonished at the soldiers. The soldier slapped the boy hard in the face, landing him on to the ground. Lucy had just about enough. She ran through the crowd and ducked under the soldiers' arms. The soldier was about to kick the boy in the stomach when Lucy ran to the soldier and pulled his arm behind his back.

"You know, it's not nice to hurt children. Has your parents ever taught you manners?" Lucy pulled his arms higher and tighter, making the soldier yelp and jerk. If she pulled any tighter, she would break his arm. "You should be ashamed, you know. Getting bread for his siblings? Is that such a crime that must make you punish him severely? Show some sympathy."

Soldiers were about to come after Lucy. She got ready to kick them in their faces and show them her massive moves when she saw a flash of black hair. Gray punched a soldier in the face, attracting attention to the other soldiers. "Gosh, Lucy. Do you have a self-conscience? Always doing such reckless things."

Lucy smiled, dropping the soldier's arm she was holding and kicked another soldiers face as he/she was about to hit her. "Actually, no, I don't. Do you?"

"Eh," Gray said, defeating another 'clone.' The audience watched silently in awe. The boy was still on the floor, looking up to Gray and Lucy in amazement. He had never seen such people fight before.

In the crowd was a pink-haired blue-eyed boy. He watched silently, his arms crossed. _Lucy, you and you're love for saving people…same as always. It's just like how you saved me for a while. _Samazu smiled to himself, content with the memories he was thinking of. He walked away from the crowd, knowing that Lucy would be alright, and in many ways he meant it.


	7. Lucy's Love Rival Filler

**Okay, this is a filler chapter. Nothing happens in it... It's just Gray and Lucy bonding... Sorry! I've been on block for MONTHS. (I still am... T^T) And, I've been working on my other (newish) story, Bittersweet. So, you could say this is on hiatus until I fully figure out the plot... (I've been freehanding it so far. I know, stupid.)**

**So, here's a small chapter to (kinda) satisfy you... ;)**

* * *

><p>Lucy and Gray started walking towards Fairy Tail, chatting off. "Lucy, how many times have you gone off like that? 11? 16? Gosh, one day you're going to get into trouble, and no one's going to save you."<p>

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? You think I can't save myself? Wow, glad you don't believe in me." Lucy said jokingly. "And actually, it's been 17 times, and counting." Lucy skipped off ahead, humming a tune. "You forgot that time where I went into that fire to save the cat."

Gray sighed and jogged to catch up to his strange honey-blond friend. They walked into Fairy Tail, welcomed by the familiar home's smell and warmth. The pub was filled with laughter and loudness as always.

They both went to sit down at the bar table, meeting Lisanna, who was drinking a cup of some murky substance. Lucy saw Mirajane behind the counter, working the drinks. Since they still needed to get money somehow like every single person in the world, Mira worked at Fairy Tail as a bartender.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eye was some pink hair. She turned around and was about to say hi, thinking it was Natsu but remembering that Natsu was still at home in bed, while the pink-haired boy she was looking at was actually his twin brother, Samazu. Right before turning her head, she caught Samazu's eyes.

Everything was silent, everything was blurred out. All Lucy could see was Samazu and his bright and ensnaring blue eyes. They stared like that for what seemed like hours, analyzing each other.

Lucy snapped out of her trance when Gray put ice in Lucy's shirt.

She shrieked, standing up and trying to shake out the coldness that was going through her body. Once all the ice was out of her shirt and scattered around the floor, Lucy glared at Gray with a stare so scary that it had an intent to kill. She slowly walked to him until his nose was touching hers. "What," Lucy said slowly, sure to pronounce it clearly. "Did you just do?"

She pushed him off his chair and onto the floor. He fell flat-faced and lay on his stomach. She sat down on him like she was riding a horse. She bent her face down and whispered into Gray's ears.

"You. Better. Say. Sorry."

Lisanna giggled at her two ridiculous buddies on the floor.

"No," Gray managed to squeak out, not being able to breathe from pressure on his stomach.

Lucy shrugged. "Fine then, suit yourself." She looked up at Lisanna and pointed at the counter. Lisanna understood immediately and gave Lucy her murky drink. Lucy took the mug and pulled at Gray's shirt, slowly pouring the contents on him. Gray flinched while Lucy smirked.

At another table were Erza, Levy and Juvia, other regulars at Fairy Tail. Erza ate while Levy read a book the size of an encyclopedia. Juvia stared at Lucy and Gray.

"Erza-san," Juvia said, her head resting in her hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Erza said, eating a piece of her cheesecake. Her scarlet hair hung over her face, a few pieces getting into her dessert. Levy flipped a page in her novel.

"What do you think of Gray-sama and Lucy-san's relationship?"

Erza bit the tip of her fork. "Hm, they are best friends. But it always seems like a little more. Looks like Gray's a little interested in Lucy."

"What? That means Lucy is Juvia's love rival! Juvia will not stand to lose!"

Juvia walked away from Levy and Erza, heading towards a certain blond who was still on Gray, holding an empty mug, laughing, while Gray was pouting while his face turned blue. Levy looked up from her book and lifted an eyebrow at Erza. Erza shrugged and went back to her cake.

"Juvia is now Lucy's love rival! Be prepared to lose!" Juvia pointed at Lucy, who was still sitting on Gray. Juvia walked away, her strange blue hair bobbing up and down.

Lucy looked at Lisanna with confusion. "What was that about?" Lucy asked. Lisanna shrugged. Gray seized the chance of Lucy not paying attention to roll Lucy off. She fell next to Gray, her back on the floor. Gray jumped up and got on Lucy, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ha-ha! Look who's in a bad situation now!" Gray laughed, pointing at Lucy. Lucy felt Gray's warmth and her face started to feel warm and red. Gray leaned closer to Lucy's face, making her blush even more. "Hey, are you blushing?" Gray started to also get a little red.

She laughed in a non-joking way. She turned her head to the side and back at Gray after hearing a pause of silence. "Uh… Gray? Everyone's staring at us now." Lucy whispered to him.

Gray looked up and saw people staring at them.

Apparently, Lucy always drew an audience to herself, unintentionally.

Gray got up, slowly dusting off his shirt. His whole neck and chest was soaking wet, which showed the outline of his perfect abs, along with his hair. He grabbed Lucy by her hand, pulling her up from the floor. They managed to keep in a laugh, apparently finding their situation hilarious. Gray's eyes started to bulge, looking down at Lucy's chest. "…what?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh…" Lisanna pointed at her chest. "You're shirt is see-through right now…" Lisanna whispered. Lucy looked down to see her pink laced bra through her not-white-anymore-but-clear shirt. Lucy blushed, trying to cover it up with her hands. Gray bursted out laughing, pointing at Lucy's red cheeks.

"Gray, this is not funny!" Lucy said, taking one of her hands and whacking him on the head.

"Uh, yeah it is!" Gray snickered.

"Gray, if you do not stop laughing, I'm going to hurt you." Lucy said with a deadly tone.

"With what? Your liddo pinky laces? Are you going to whip me with them? Awwh, I'm so scared!" Gray put a scared look on his face.

Lucy took her foot and kicked him right where it would hurt. She smiled as Gray went down, kneeling while putting his hand over "there."

"Oww…" He shrieked.

"You got that right!" Lucy laughed, walking out of the pub.

"Gee," Lisanna said as she slapped her knee while laughing. "And that's why you shouldn't mess with Lucy…or girls in general,"

Gray glared at his white-haired friend. "So not funny,"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! I know... -_- But I ran out of things to say. Ciao!<br>**


End file.
